A Factionless Life
by LaAwesomeCass
Summary: Rene was Dauntless and proud. She was looking forward to her aptitude test, it would have happened when she turned 16 like the rest of the Dauntless. The life of a Dauntless, a life of bravery, loyalty, and fun. A life where being an orphan wouldn't matter, because you would be like the faction transfers. But when she was 15, the world turned upside down. Everyone was factionless.


I open my eyes. There is a falling sensation, and I land in a big black net. I crawl out, and walk down the corridor. Almost there. Almost time to chose. I see the chasm , stretched out below me. _Should I jump? Why shouldn't I? Who would miss me? This is not the life I want. But then again, I saw the life I wanted slip through my fingers._ I heard a sound. Slowly I turned around. There, standing in front of me, was my parents. People always say, that I have my Dad's Straight black hair, and blue eyes. And I have my mothers , build, hight, looks, and her personality. I am proud of that. But. These were not my parents. Covered in blood, hollow eyes. Under simulation. The minute I managed to rip my gaze from their eyes, I saw them. The crimson holes covering my mothers chest, and a single one, right at the center of my fathers head. They are here. Here to help me come join them in the next life. _But do I want to join them?Them with their un-seeing eyes, their blank minds? _They are coming towards me. I begin to panic. I turn, and I jump.

* * *

_Footsteps. A door creaking open. the sound of water moving in a bucket..._SPLASH! "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Rene sat up in her bed. she felt her wet hair, her wet mattress, then she looked up into the face of her frienemy, Jake Clark. _SLAP. _"Ouch! What was that for?" Jake held his hand up to his newly red cheek.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Rene tried to slap him again, but he backed up to the wall as fast as he possibly could.

"Ok, ok i'm sorry! Duchess asked me to wake you up, she wants to see you..."

"WHAT THE HELL? COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE KNOCKED? " Rene moaned. This was bad. If the Duchess wanted to see you, then you were screwed. "Ok, you've told me, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Jesus, you don't have to be rude, just waking you up. TIme to go to work. Hey you should be grateful that Duchess's letting you stay in the manor, after your parents were shot down like dogs. See you later blondie bitch."

"Oh no" Rene whispered.

_I was woken by the sound of movements. Opening her eyes, I saw my parents, getting ready. But not in their usually casual cloths, in their Dauntless attack kits. I tried ask them questions, but when they looked at her, their eyes were blank, hollow, and cold. She shrank away from them in fear. Then scolded herself for being a coward. "I am Dauntless. I must be brave." I whispered to myself. I decided, that the only way to find out what was going on, was to follow them. Luckily, her parents had bought her a suit, that looked like the Attack suits. She ran out after them, as they reached the Pit, she looked down. What looked like every Dauntless member was there. A few of them were like her, confused and looking around. A few people were standing still, surveying everyone, as they marched and joined the queue to pick up guns. She watched, unsure what to do, as her parents joined the queue. A little boy around the age of 9 approached one of the people standing still. The poor boy looked terrified. I walked down towards the bottom of the pit. Just in time to hear the little boy say: "Max, whats going on?" The person standing still looked down and the boy. Now I recognized him. It WAS Max, one of our Dauntless leaders. I felt a sigh of relief pass between my lips. If anyone would know, Max would. _

_"Hey there little guy, you seem to be awake. Are you ok?" Max said, in a voice, that sent chills down my spine. His voice was too sweet. _

_"Um.. I don't know. Where is my family?" The little boy asked. I felt like running forward and dragging the boy away as fast as I could. But I just stood there._

_"Well now. Your parents are following everyone else. But it seems that you are different...what a shame. Goodbye little _divergent_." Max raised a gun. bang. _

I gasped as I sat up again. She didn't really have a choice, when her brain wanted her to remember, she remembered.


End file.
